An Enemy's Daughter
by somewhereiusetobelong-inactive
Summary: Eve, twin sister of Cynric, and the daughter of Cedric. When her mission to assassinate Arthur goes wrong, she ends up locked in Marius's Dungeon. What happens when Arthur and the knights find her when they find Guinevere and Lucan? Permanent HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**An Enemy's Daughter  
**

**Summary; **Eve is the twin sister of Cynric, and daughter of Cerdic. When her mission to assassinate Arthur goes wrong, she ends up locked in Marius's Dungeon. What happens when Arthur and the knights find her, when they find Guinevere and Lucan?

**Rating:** M for violence and adult situations.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance.

**Pairing:** Tristan/OC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos: **To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

- - -

**Chapter I**

_Evelyn_

The cold, dark dungeon. That's what I had dubbed it three weeks and two days ago. Had it really been that long since I'd come to be in this accursed place? Yes. I couldn't believe I had failed at doing my mission. Maybe father will come with or without Arthur dead. That had been my mission; kill Arthur Castus and return home safely. Well, I was never going to see home again. Looking around at the dungeon, I glared back at the woman across from me. She's Woad, a British rebel. Her name I found out was, Guinevere. Father would never want to see me like this… a prisoner to some fat, pompous, Roman lord who decided if you were Woad, pagan or even… Saxon. Yes, that's right I'm of Saxon blood. My name's Evelyn, Eve for short, and I'm the daughter of Cedric, king of the Saxon hordes. I may be a princess, but I'm not like most. Being brought up -- without a mother -- by my brother, Cynric and father Cedric. Not having a lot of women around didn't help, since I learned to be more like my brother, a warrior than a pretty princess.

"Evelyn? Guinevere?" a familiar voice asked. The other woman, Guinevere had only been here a week as had a young boy, Lucan.

A month ago I had landed on this island with the intentions of killing Arthur Castus -- commander of the Sarmatian knights posted here -- but when asking which fort he was at, the Roman mongrel of a dog had given me the directions to this Roman's home. It was a death house, just by looking at the outside; I knew the inside would be a thousand times worse.

"Yes," Guinevere answered the woman, while I remained silent, not looking at the Roman woman. She was kind, gentle and sweet natured, but she was still a Roman and I couldn't trust her.

"Evelyn?" A hand came to touch my cheek. Looking up, I found the woman holding a cup of water out and some bread. I turned my face away. I would rather starve then give in to Roman's. "Please take it, sweetie. You may be Saxon and I Roman, but we are both human and I won't let my husband kill you."

"I failed my mission," I coughed out my voice hoarse from how little food and water I'd had in the last couple of weeks. "Let me die so I don't have to face my father's wrath." The woman, Fulcinia, had never given into my refusals -- of the proffered food and water -- by staying for nearly three hours a night, just to get me to eat. I felt guilty upon seeing the bruise of her arm and the scar on her forearm. "Did your husband do that to you?"

She gave me a be quiet look and pushed the food and water into my hands. "Take it. I'm sure God won't let any of you die down here. My husband is too harsh and cruel."

Not wanting her to stay any longer, for fear of getting her into trouble again, I smiled and nodded my thanks. When she was gone, I noticed the Woad looking at me through narrowed eye lids. She hadn't been here for as long as what I had, but she was weak and had been tortured as much as what I had. My right hand had been broken, three fingers were snapped out of place and the torturers -- who always covered my eyes every time they tortured me -- had cut deeply into my legs and arms, leaving me extremely light-headed and weak from blood loss.

Whoever said having an older twin brother was a good thing… sure was wrong about it. Cynric and she were both twenty-seven winters old, fair haired -- well even if Cynric was bald, though his beard was fair-haired -- sky blue eyes and tanned skin from where we had spent most of our childhood outside.

"We'll die in here, you know that?" Guinevere remarked, turning her head to look at me. I heard Lucan whimper, a young boy from where or what race I did not know, he would not tell me or the Woad.

"Will you be silent for one day? Can you not see, you're frightening the poor boy?" I could only just finish the sentence without coughing. The Woad sneered in reply.

"Quiet!" Both Guinevere and I quickly stopped ourselves from arguing with each other when the "mental" monk shouted at us. "You two will never learn will you?" Without letting us say anything in reply, he motioned for the "obnoxious" monk to open the cell door. I shut my eyes and counted to ten, bracing my body for the pain that was about to attack my body. "Bring the Saxon wench to me!" I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat at his words. The third monk unchained me and dragged me -- by the arms -- out of the small, confining cell. The "obnoxious" monk grabbed my legs and together the pair lifted me up onto a stone, cold table. I shuddered as they shackled me to the table. I tried to get out by fighting the irons, but from the blood loss and exhaustion over the last three weeks, I tired easily and laid there, looking up at the ceiling blankly. "You are a strong one, wench! But I can crush your pagan spirit easily."

Looking at where he stood beside me, I found him holding a blood-stained dagger. _Blood-stained. That isn't good, especially since it might cause an infection. _As he lowered the dagger to my collarbone, I found that losing weight over the past couple of weeks had made it really easy for her to slip out of the chains.

Noises from the entrance drew the three monks attention which I took the opportunity to slip free sit up and even with being injured gravely, fuelled by the thought of getting Lucan and myself out of here, I quickly grabbed the dagger while the "mental" monk had his back turned.

"Exaudi orationem meam. Exaudi orationem meam. In nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis et in virtute Spiritus Sancti," the third, possibly normal monk chanted. Four armour clad men entered the dungeon, swords drawn. I froze, the first one was decked out with Roman styled clothing.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" the "obnoxious" monk questioned. Looking down at seeing one of them glance at my body, which was barely covered by my torn pants, shirt and boots.

"Out of the way," the lead one ordered as I raised my gaze to meet his forest green ones. The monks had moved to stand near the four, leaving me alone. _Thanks the Gods._

A dark curly haired man seemed angry at the forest-green eyed one. "The work of your god. Is this how he answer your prayers?"

"See if there's any still alive," the forest eyed one said in answer to his curly haired companion. I slid off the table and felt my legs give way under neath me. I shut my eyes, waiting to hit the ground, only one problem… I never did. A pair of strong arms caught me instead, helping me back up. I looked up to find an extremely tall man smiling gently at me.

"Can you walk?" I shook my head and found him lifting me up before setting me back onto the stone table. He left me, sitting there on the torture table, shaking from the cold. I looked over when I heard a cry of pain. The curly-haired man had just stabbed the third monk in the stomach.

He ignored the protest and turned to check another cell. "There was a man of God."

The other man seemed to react to the monk's words and retorted heatedly, "Not my god!" I smiled slightly at his words, he was just like Cynric when it came to religion.

"This one's dead."

"By this smell, they are all dead," another blonde-maned remarked. He turned to face the other two monks. "And you. You even move, you join him."

They were battled-hardened warriors. _You can't like them. As soon as you're better, you need to get to the wall and find Arthur. Fail this and what will father think?_

My self-conscious was right, I couldn't fail father because failing him, would mean I will be banished from home. Okay, I admit he is tough and rough on the outside, but inside, he is too soft when it came to me. I always managed to get what I wanted when I pulled the right act on.

"Arthur!" The name made me jump. Arthur Castus, the forest-eyed man was him. Oh no, how was I going to be able to kill one of the men who had helped me. I looked to where the tall man was lifting Lucan from a small cage.

Setting him on the stone bricks, the tall man reassured, "You must not fear me." Arthur was knelt down in front of Guinevere's cage as was the curly-haired man. Arthur stood and cut the chains with his legendary sword -- Excalibur. The curly-haired man walked over to me and set the torch down.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked me, gently lifting me into his arms. Arthur was carrying Guinevere and the tall man was already outside with Lucan. Looking down, I found moving around to much had opened a lesion across my stomach. Pain was coursing through me as I felt my eyes begin to slip shut. "Lady, you must stay awake!"

"I can't, my sto…" I trailed off suddenly, going limp in his arms as my eyes rolled back. I heard his voice calling out to me, but it was fading off in the distance as I completely collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos: **To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

- - -

**Thanks to **HuNkYcHuNkYmOnKeY97030, Skay, Atanvarne06, ZELINIA, Roslen, Blackangel90, ElfLuver13, Isolude, Darcylover, rorykins**who reviewed and glad that you liked the starting. The document manager was mucking up, so I couldn't upload it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review.**

- - -

**Chapter 2**

_Tristan and other characters_

Dagonet was knelt down tending to a young boy; Lancelot was next to appear from the dungeon, carrying a woman in his arms. It was her blonde hair that caught the dark scout's attention. _Was she Saxon or Sarmatian? _Both cultures were known to have women with fair hair and blue eyes, but it was her height and clothing that the scout recognised as Saxon. _It's been sixteen years, maybe it's best to just ignore her. Saxons have brought you nothing but trouble in the past and will continue to do so. _Shaking his head at his thoughts, he looked over at hearing Lancelot grunt. The young woman had fallen unconscious in his arms, causing the knight to nearly drop her when he took all her weight in his arms. Glancing to where Arthur was setting a dark haired woman down, Tristan noticed she was Woad the moment he saw the blue tattoo on her bare calf.

"She's a Woad," he grumbled to Bors, motioning to the dark haired woman. The heavy-set knight looked between the woman Arthur was tending to and back to his brother-in-arms. Tristan was a quiet man who said little to nothing most of the time. He loved apples, green ones especially. He was a killer, not a healer like Dagonet, nor a womaniser like Lancelot. Tristan was… well, he was Tristan. There really wasn't much you could say about Tristan, because he rarely talked. Looking at the young woman Lancelot and Galahad were lifting into a wagon; he decided that they needed to get rid of her before she caused trouble for them.

"Stop what you are doing!" the lord of the manor, Marius demanded stalking over to them. His wife, a pale, dark-haired woman rushed to Arthur's side with a skin of water.

"What is this madness?" Arthur demanded.

"They're all pagans here!"

"So are we," Galahad retorted heatedly, from where he now sat on his horse.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them!" Marius argued, ignoring Galahad's remark. "They must die as an example."

Tristan watched the scene, calmly as he tried to block out the sounds of everything around him and see if he could hear the drums again, they had stopped not too long ago.

"Then I shall grant his wish," Arthur said, breaking Tristan's concentration. He was talking to one of the monks. "Wall them back up."

"Arthur."

"I said wall them up!" he shouted. The villagers grabbed the three monks and began pulling them back towards the prison where they'd been found. Tristan turned his mount and began to ride ahead of the caravan.

- - -

Dagonet looked up from where he was tending to the young boy, Lucan, and over towards where the blonde woman lay sleeping. Carefully making his way over to her, he went to pick up her arm and redress a wound, she had, but her head turned towards him and he found that she was awake. Before he was able to touch her, she shrank away from him. Her eyes showed how untrusting she was towards him. "I'm trying to help you."

"Leave me alone," she retorted, snatching the bandage from his hand as she made to stand up. Dagonet pinned her down by the shoulder. She glared up at him, pushing his hand away from her. "I don't need your help, Sarmatian!"

He pulled away and moved back over towards Lucan, not even bothering to ask why she was acting the way she was towards him, knowing she wouldn't answer him anyway. "How is he?" Dagonet looked up as Arthur entered. Fulcinia, Marius's wife sat beside him, trying to control Lucan's high fever.

"He burns," he replied. "Brave boy." Arthur nodded and moved towards the back, where both women lay watching him closely.

Arthur looked at the blonde woman, who turned her head away, a scowl on her face.

_I'll get Tristan to fix her hand _he thought.

- - -

The scout however, wouldn't do it. In fact, he told Arthur that there was nothing in Earth that could change his mind. The commander, knowing his scout's weakness pulled a green apple from the saddle bag he had hold of. Tristan visibly twitched at seeing the apple and dismounted.

"For you, this is a pretty low deal. Bribery doesn't really seem like something you would do," Tristan muttered. Arthur shrugged and pulled out a second apple.

"Well, I'm not about to let Galahad try and touch her, she has already shown her distrust of us." Noticing that his scout's attention was on the apples, Arthur moved them up and chuckled as Tristan's eyes followed the food. "I'll give you one now, and the second, after you fix the girl's hands. Deal?" Tristan mutely nodded and caught the apple that Arthur threw in his direction. Turning, Arthur didn't see Tristan steal a second apple from the bag and hide it in a pouch hanging from his waist. Stepping into the wagon, the girl was in; Tristan made his way towards the back and found her turning to look at him as he sat down beside her.

"Go away," she muttered, rolling onto her side away from him. Tristan picked up a bandage that Dagonet had set near him and moved to take her wrist in his hand. "Don't touch me, I'm fine." Taking her wrist in his hand, he didn't even bother to warn her about the pain before he set her fingers back into place. The woman grabbed hold of his leather armour and glowered at him, even though tears stained her cheeks. "Bastard!" He merely began bandaging her fingers.

"Call me what you will, for I do not care," he replied. "I'm Tristan." She moved so now in a sitting position, as if she was studying him.

"Evelyn," she said, looking out the side of the wagon. He nodded and took her second hand into his, checking to see if there were any broken bones. "I am Saxon if that's what you're thinking." Looking up into a set of icy blue eyes, he stopped moving his fingers across the back of her hand and stared into the eyes of the young Saxon woman. "Why did you help me? I'm your enemy. My people are trying to take Britain at the moment. So why keep me alive?"

"It wasn't my choice. I would've left you to die," he retorted, standing and leaving the wagon. Arthur met him half way and held the apple out to him.

"What did you find out?" he asked as Tristan took the apple and mounted his horse once again.

"Her name is Evelyn. She is Saxon, and of high birth to," he answered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, saying, "How do you know that?"

"Because she can talk down to men as if she is a god." Arthur shook his head at his scout's reply and began walking off. Tristan looked at the wagon that Evelyn was in. She was watching him from where she lay among the pile of furs that Lancelot had set her among. Upon realising that he was watching her, she rolled over and covered herself with the furs.

- - -

By the time the Saxons had reached the village, the caravan was already within a good distance to hopefully get to the wall safely without losing anyone to the murderous horde. "I found tracks coming from the south, but none going back. Horsemen travelling light and fast. Could be Roman cavalry. Could be knights."

The British scout stopped as the Saxon king and prince did. The tall, blonde, icy cold man known as Cedric turned to face his son and generals.

"They know we're after them," he stated in a gruff, deep voice. Cynric nodded in agreement, though his thoughts strayed to his sister. Had she done her mission? Or was she still trying to finish it? He didn't know and frankly, he didn't want to think of the possibility that she might be dead. She was his twin, they always felt each others pain and knew that if she was dead, he would have known it by now.

"God's holy work has been defiled. I am a servant of God! No, please, I… Argh!" A Saxon warrior threw a monk at Cynric's feet.

"He says they walled him up in a building and took the family. Someone who goes by the name of Artorius," the warrior replied. Cynric nodded and tilted his head, to get a better look at the monk. He seemed to recognise the Saxon from someone, only a more… feminine version of the prince's features. Cynric glared at him, kicking his hand away when he moved to grab his foot.

"It's him. It's Arthur," the British scout said, answering a question that anyone of them could have.

Cedric turned to his son, saying, "Take your men east. Hunt them down. I'll take the main army to the wall. Bring the family there."

"And the monks?"

"Put them back where you found them," Cynric muttered in reply. Ignoring the rants of the monks as he made to walk away, it was one comment that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Your sister is strong." Striding over to the monk, Cynric took him by the front of his robes and jerked him forward.

"What do you know of my sister, monk?!" he demanded heatedly.

The monk stammered as he tried to find an answer to the prince's demand. "She was riding with the knights… I talked with her."

Cynric threw the man down into the dirt and spat at him, "My sister hates monks and would rather kill one than ever talk to them!"

Turning, he strode away, not even bothering to pay attention to his men, who by his second in commands orders followed their leader east of the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos: **To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

- - -

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here is the third chapter. In Eve's pov.**

- - -

**Chapter 3**

_Eve_

As I opened my eyes for the second time that day, I found a scenery of snow covered trees and ground - again. And it was moving past, only slower this time. Raising my head slightly I found that I was housed in the small wagon, still, with the Woad woman, Lucan, Fulcinia and one of the Sarmatia knights. The wagon abruptly stopped with a jerking movement, causing my body to collide with the wagon wall.

"Are you alright?" Though the knight seemed genuinely concerned about me, I bit my lower lip to stop the groan of pain from escaping as I slowly eased myself back down onto the furs. The knight sighed and nodded towards Fulcinia before he left. I looked over to see Guinevere laying with her back to me. This was the one place in the entire world that I loathe to be, but I have a mission to do, and no one is going to stop me from finishing it.

"How are you feeling?" It was a different knight in the wagon with us. When will they never learn? I do not wish to speak with them. "I'm Gawain. Dagonet asked me to check your bandages. May I?" I looked over my shoulder at him. This knight looked more Saxon than he did Sarmatian, but he still had that Sarmatian air about him.

"If you must," I answered, looking away from him as he took my wrist in his and fiddled with my fingers. It hurt! Turning, I wrapped my fingers around his throat and pulled my wrist free before grabbing the dagger that I'd stolen from the other knight. Holding it to his cheek, I watched as he glanced down at it.

"You hurt me and there are six men here who will kill you in a heartbeat," he said. I smiled wickedly.

"On the other hand. This is your friend's dagger, so it would look like he had done the job," I retorted. Fulcinia moved and I changed the knight's position and myself so he was now looking at the Roman woman, his back to my torso. "If you do not wish to bloodshed, then I suggested you let the knight and I pass."

Gawain nodded when she looked at him for an answer to my order. Moving aside, I managed to manoeuvre the knight towards the entrance and get him outside. "Arthur!" All of the knights turned at hearing their brother-on-arm and were off their horses and drawing their weapons as they approached us.

"Stay back! I will kill him if you do not let me free!"

"You are here, not because we hold you prisoner, but because we saved you," Arthur - my mission - replied, holding his infamous sword, Excalibur, out to me.

"You think I'm joking. I've killed before. One life matters not to me," I said. Everything around us had stopped, everyone had stilled at the sight of me, threatening to kill a knight. Good, let them fear me.

"Arthur I reall…"

"Shut up!" I growled at my prisoner, roughly pushing the dagger deeper into his cheek. Making him hiss. The knights stood around me and I had my back to the wagon, so no one could surprise him from behind. It was then that I noticed the knight, Tristan step forward.

"Let me go!" he demanded of me.

"That really depends on all of you. Are you willing to give me your commander's head in return?" I chuckled. My words had the exact effect I wanted them to. "I'm Eve. Princess of the Saxons. And I want Arthur's head on a stick." The knights continued to stare at me, even after the words had sunk into their minds. If the words did that was.

"Maybe we can…"

"Shut up!" All the knights and myself ordered my prisoner to be quiet. He was starting to get on my nerves and I continued to feel my head get heavier and heavier. Tristan took another step towards me and I found myself barely able to hold the blonde maned knight in my grip.

"You're hurt and weak. Let's us help you?" a curly haired knight asked. I shook my head and in my efforts to stand up, I found myself falling to my knees in the snow. My head hurt and everything had started to go dark, until a hand covered my own and pulled the dagger free. Tristan was knelt beside me, placing his dagger back in its sheath. I growled at him, in hopes of getting him to leave me alone.

"Blame it on yourself," he muttered into my ear. It was then that I felt a shiver pass down my spine from the huskiness in his voice. No! He is my enemy; I can't fall for his tricks. Slowly standing up, I found the blonde knight was talking to Arthur and three others. "Get back in the wagon!"

"I will get away from here and when I do - you and everyone you love will die," I snarled as he led me back into the wagon. I then felt it, a rope slide around my wrist. I had been tied up for weeks and wasn't about to have it done to me again. I lashed out, only Tristan had already straddled my hips, keeping me pinned to the rugs. He tied the ropes about my wrists and looked down at me. I refused to meet his gaze. Eyes stung my eyes at the thought of being held prisoner by this knight and his actions.

"You won't be going anywhere." I turned my head and spat at him. Princess I may be, but Lady I was not. Being raised by my father and older twin brother had taught me a lot about survival among them. He merely left the wagon, wiping my salvia off his cheek as he did. I looked at the ropes holding me down and pulled at them, trying to break the stupid things. They wouldn't budge and it was starting to make me even more angrier at the knight - Tristan - than what I already was.

- - -

I growled as my teeth pulled at the ropes. Despite hurting my back in order to get into the position I was in, I had been grateful that Guinevere had not awoken or any of the knights had come in and Fulcinia, the Roman woman, saw it fit to leave me alone while she tended to Lucan. I stopped pulling at the ropes to give my aching teeth a break. The fur flap was pulled back and Dagonet entered. He nodded towards Fulcinia, clearly doing it because of her husband, who watched me with a scowl from his carriage - as if I had been the one to drag him from his home. Technically I was. It was my father who was trying to take over Britain, so therefore it was also my fault for not finishing Arthur off before I was put in that crazy hellhole the monks called a dungeon. The wagon jerked roughly to a stop and I cursed out in Saxon, earning two curious looks from Dagonet and Fulcinia. They were probably wondering what I was saying. Probably think that I'm insulting them.

- - -

Fulcinia pulled me into the wagon that had been set up for Guinevere and I to wash in. A warm bath sounded wonderful, but a woman fussing over me - wasn't. She made me undress behind one of the furs and climb into the bath. My stiff muscles twitched at first contact with the hot water, but gradually they began to relax. I looked over my shoulder when a cloth was rubbed lightly across the whip marks on my back. I grimaced at the memory of when that had happened. I had been twelve and made the mistake of pulling a harmless joke on Cynric which ended up with the pair of us being punished. The marks had healed into white scars.

"You must have had a very violent childhood, Eve," she told me quietly. I nodded and pulled my knees up to my chest. Guinevere had already bathed so I got to stay in longer. Turning my eyes left, where a thin sheet had been put up to keep out the cold, but it didn't keep out the eyes of one such knight. Tristan. He stared at me, his eyes trailing down parts of my body that was exposed. Thankfully, with my knees up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, covering my breasts. He raised his eyes back up to mine and I felt something other than the water start to heat up my body. I shivered and felt Fulcinia pull on my arm, asking me to stand up. I shook my head and looked back over to where Tristan had been and found him relaxing back against the tree, cutting into a green apple with his dagger. I scowled and stood up, just as he raised his eyes. Fulcinia wrapped a large cloth around my body and I immediately stepped behind the fur and dried myself with it. She passed me a dress with a fitted velvet bodice with scooped on-the-shoulder neckline. It had ribbon embroidery, fine chiffon sleeves and laced at the back, so Fulcinia had to tie it up. Stepping back out from behind the fur, I stepped outside and felt Tristan's eyes still on me. Not bothering to look at him, I stood as straight as I could despite the strain on my tired muscles and headed towards the forest. Tristan following close behind. I knew I wouldn't be able to run, but a walk would clear her head and _maybe_ she could reason with him. Maybe was the keyword.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos: **To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

- - -

**Here is chapter four. I know they are short chapters, but they will get a lot longer. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Please leave a review and let me known what you think. **

**- - -**

**Chapter 4**

_Tristan and other characters_

Tristan had tended to his horse and fed his hawk. As he had been walking past one of the wagon's his eyes had fallen on Eve's naked back as she climbed into the wooden bathtub. The woman was… pretty for a _Saxon_. Resting against the tree, he followed the swells of her breasts and the strong contours of her stomach and down to where the bathtub cut off the rest of her body to his wandering gaze. He raised his gaze to hers and found that she had spotted him in the shadows of the tree. He didn't bother to move his gaze from hers. Enjoying the looks she sent him. It didn't phase him one bit to have her angry at him. She was a Saxon and he wasn't about to let her forget that he could do whatever he wanted while she was in their camp. He had looked down momentarily as he sat to find an apple and his dagger, when he had looked back up, Tristan's entire body had frozen at the sight of Eve's now dripping wet, naked body standing in the bathtub. He saw scars marking her naked skin and realised that she had either seen battle before or Saxon princesses were treated like a prince. If they caused trouble or didn't do something right, they were punished so they knew not to fail next time. He saw her heading towards the forest and decided to follow her. If they kept her prisoner, she would be something to have against the Saxons now they knew she was royalty. Gracefully standing, he followed her on silent feet through the woods. She stopped in a small clearing and stood with her back to the camp. He heard a sigh escape her lips and stepped into view.

"Come to make sure that I don't run away?" He watched as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were cool, but her words were heated. A woman who used more than one emotion to show just how angry she was. "Why did you watch me bathe?"

Stepping closer to her, she followed his every step. Tristan gazed down at the woman, his face never changing from the passive expression he always had on his face. "I don't trust Saxons."

"Well, I don't trust Sarmatian men, so don't dare bother to trick me," she warned. He raised his hands, showing he had no weapon on him. But Eve seemed to think differently. She stepped forward, so they were side on to each other and before he could stop her, she had pulled the dagger from his belt and held it against his throat, her fingers threaded through his hair, to keep his head back and his neck exposed. Tristan's eyes never moved from hers as she stared down at him. "You welcome death." He merely stared at her, his eyes not showing anything. When he felt her grip on the dagger slacken, he pushed her hand away and pulled the dagger from her grip before pinning her to a tree. She struggled until she felt his hips and chest pressing against hers. His eyes held no emotion as he held the dagger to her throat. "Go ahead. Kill me. You'll suffer a pain worse than death if you do." Tristan pulled back and placed the dagger into its sheath. Eve pushed him away, only to have Tristan block her hands and kept her pinned to the tree.

"Don't try me, Saxon," he growled. She met his gaze defiantly and watched as he placed one arm across her throat. The pressure began to cut her air supply short and she gasped for breath. Something made Tristan pull his arm away, it wasn't because she was a woman or because of her being Saxon. "Come back to camp when you're ready."

Turning, he began walking back to camp. Eve watched him go and rubbed her neck, grimacing as she remembered what had just happened. Why had he let her go?

- - -

Tristan collapsed against the tree, his breathing heavy. The woman was unbearable. Letting her live hadn't been easy, but it had felt so… right, to feel her hips against his, her breasts straining against his chest. Shaking his head, he pulled out another green apple. As he began chewing on the apple, he looked around the camp; Lancelot lay sleeping against a tree, Dagonet rested with the young boy Lucan, while Galahad and Gawain sat around a fire with Bors, talking amongst themselves. Arthur was missing, along with the Woad woman. Footsteps caught his attention and that was when he saw Eve walking back to the wagon she and the Woad were to sleep in.

"Is everything alright, Tristan?" He jumped. He'd been so wrapped up in watching Eve, that he truly had not heard or seen Arthur approach him.

"Yes." The answer was short and quick. Tristan turned back to find Eve already in the wagon. Arthur nodded and left his scout alone to rest.

- - -

Guinevere entered the wagon and looked at Eve, who rolled over, her back to the Woad. She sighed and walked over to her bed. "Eve. We aren't so different, you know?"

"How so?" Eve replied, rolling over to look at the Woad.

"We are both princesses, we know how to fight. You and I both are on missions to help our people."

Eve smirked, saying, "You are forgetting one thing. I don't fall for the first man I see."

"No. You fall for the most dangerous one of them all," Guinevere said in return. Eve suddenly went very red in the cheeks and looked down at her lap. This was the first time she had ever let her normal passive expression disappear to show her true feelings.

"I think he… I'm his enemy. Just as he is mine. Leave me alone, understand?" Guinevere watched Eve lay back down, surprise clear on her face as she took in what Eve had said.

"I guess you're right," she muttered, settling into the warmth of her bed.

- - -

Tristan awoke to find his hawk perched above him in the tree. She dropped something soft into his hands. It was a piece of someone's clothing.

"Take me to them, girl," he said, saddling his horse in record time and swinging onto her back. The hawk cried out to her master before flying off in the direction of the Saxon camp. As he rode off, he didn't notice Eve sitting on the steps leading into her and Guinevere's wagon. A grim expression came onto her face as she noticed the direction he was taking. It was towards the west. Back towards the Saxon camp.

- - -

His body moved easily and silently through the trees, bow readied as his eyes scanned the dark and quiet areas around him. This was what Tristan lived for, hunting and killing. But, at the moment he felt his mind wonder to Eve. She was a Saxon. A spoilt Saxon princess. She was his enemy and that made everything about her a thousand times worse. A crunch made him turn around, bow aimed on the thing behind him. It was then, just before he released the arrow, that through the dark of the early morning, he recognised the figure of a woman and the fluid sway of Eve's hips.

"Eve?" She stepped closer to him, a sword raised to his chest.

"You kill any Saxons this morning and I'll make you pay," she threatened. Tristan pushed the blade to the side and stepped closer to her.

"That is not a very good threat, princess. Your people are no better than Rome itself." Eve's mouth tightened into a thin line, just before her hand connected with his cheek. Tristan's head rolled to the side from the force of her hit and he slowly looked back at her, his expression never changed as he watched her. "And I would gladly kill either for my freedom."

"My people are not the ones who took you from your homelands," she countered, still holding the sword up to him.

"They might as well have been." He moved too quickly for Eve to see, and it was because his fist connected with her jaw before everything went dark. Lifting her over his shoulder, Tristan carried her to his horse. Tying her to the saddle, he once again resumed what he was doing and made his way back towards the Saxon camp. One guard stood with his back to Tristan, a jug of drink in his hand. He could smell the man from where he stood not six feet away. Grabbing the man under the chin, he pulled his head back and pulled a dagger from his belt and dragged it across the man's throat. Blood spit onto his hand as the Saxon sputtered and gargle out his last breaths as Tristan let him drop to the ground. He heard the heavy footsteps of another man behind him and turned and ducked the axe coming towards his head. He brought his dagger up and sliced the Saxon across the right eye. The man fell over and Tristan picked up the axe. His grip on the weapon never faltered as he killed the guard. He was a killer, a knight and he knew that stories told that knights rescued beautiful princesses, fought fire breathing dragons and lived in great castles. Well, people didn't know the true story behind the legends. They were rough, dirty men who fought like their original brethren did. Any tactic worked. From sneaking up on their targets, hand-to-hand combat, using their surroundings to their advantage. Everything to the knights used, helped them to survive in this hell land. Heading in the direction of where two more guards were standing, he took the pair down as if he were Ares, the god of war, on the path of havoc. This was the only time that Tristan felt like he wasn't wishing to see home, to see the endless valleys and hills of tall grass that he had once lived in, had pined for the past fifteen years for his servitude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos:** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

**- - -**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone. Here is the next chapter. Bit longer than the others. **

**Chapter 5**

Evelyn

I felt pain. That wasn't the best way for me to wake up, for it usually made me angry and then, like always I took it out on the person who I thought had done something wrong. Both Cynric and I had inherited our foul moods from our father. Slowly opening my eyes to adjust to the light, I found the ground in front of me. "What?" I made to get up, but couldn't. My hands were tied together and I was lying over a horse's back. Raising my eyes as far as I could, my eyes landed on Tristan's back. "Untie me, right now!" I demanded, pulling at the bonds holding me down when I noticed we were moving with the caravan once again. This was the wrong way to treat a princess, especially a hot tempered Saxon at that.

"No. You can't be trusted," he answered me. Glowering at him, I tried thinking of ways to convince him to let me go.

"Neither can Romans. Yet you follow their every word, like a loyal puppy dog. Why is that?" I questioned a mock-thoughtful expression on my face. Tristan stopped abruptly and I grinned. That one had hit a nerve.

He turned to face me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to keep my eyes locked with his. "You are lucky I do not slit your throat for that remark. I **do not **follow Roman orders. I follow Arthur's command and that is all."

I smirked and suddenly felt something touching my hair. It was his finger. "Don't touch me," I threatened. Tristan seemed not to hear me, for he continued to play with a strand of my hair.

"You are very pretty for a Saxon, did you know that?" he questioned me. I swallowed thickly as I shook my head. What was he saying to me? We were enemies and here he was, saying how pretty I was! Was this man deluded or something? Does he have a death wish? For if he does not remove his hands from me then I will give him an excuse to. A sly smile came onto my lips and before Tristan could react, I had dug my teeth into the indent between his thumb and pointer finger. He moved to pull away, but I merely dug my teeth in harder, making him bleed. A dagger was pressed against my throat and I very slowly let him go. Blood tickled down his hand and I watched as he sucked it into his mouth. It was disgusting. The man tasted his own blood.

"You are disgusting," I stated, turning my nose up at him. Tristan smiled cruelly and took the reins again. I grumbled under my breath at his calm manner towards me and let my body relax against the hard leather saddle.

Looking at the two knights who rode past us, I noticed that one glared at me as if I were his worst enemy. Shouldn't his worst enemy be Rome? "Have I done something to offend you?"

"No."

"Then why do you keep glaring at me? I am not the one who dragged you from your home. When will any of you understand that I am against Rome like you, and am only doing as I am ordered to do," I said. The knight stopped glaring at her and turned his attention towards the knight beside him. I grinned. No man could ever outdo me in words or challenges and she had just proved it to the three knights listening to her.

- - -

The ice lake. I stared at it from where I was now standing beside Tristan. I had convinced them that I would not run and Arthur had in turn order Tristan to release me. This was a bonus for me because it meant he was foolish enough to trust the very woman who wanted his head on a pig pole. We all stood at the edge of the lake, waiting for the caravan to catch up to us.

"Your brother is among the army following us. Isn't he?" Tristan asked in a mumble and I could barely here him.

"He is." I kept my eyes to the front and only glanced at him when he turned to face me.

"You promised not to run," he told me.

I sighed, saying, "That I did. I also have no intention of trying to do so." He nodded and pulled me in front of him. I was made to step onto the ice and he followed as the rest of the knights waited for his confirmation.

"It's safe," he called.

"You are using me to test the ice?" I inquired with a glare. He nodded and I suddenly felt the ice beneath me shift. It was going to crack, but it would take a certain amount of pressure to do so. Tristan heard the noise as well and the next thing I knew, my head was buried in his chest as he pulled me away from the large split in the ice. I looked over his shoulder at hearing the drumbeats. Cynric was not that far behind and that was the one thing I realised at the moment Tristan's eyes met mine. I didn't want my brother to catch us. Hell, I wanted this entire plan of my killing Arthur to go away. These men had the most difficult job in the entire world and I was just another burdened to them. There wasn't much I could say to my brother or Arthur that would truly get them to back out of this war without making them feel like they were weak or the lesser man. I felt Tristan turn me around and begin leading me further out onto to the ice. _One of the knights won't survive this _I thought looking grimly at the other side of the ice.

- - -

I stood beside Tristan. They had made the choice to stand and fight. What would happen to me? Arthur approached and motioned for Tristan to leave. He did and I looked at the man in clear annoyance.

"Even though I already know the answer, I will still ask. Will you fight with us?"

"Never," I spat, turning and walking over to Lucan and Fulcinia. A hand wrapped around my elbow and turned me around. Tristan stood before me. His eyes seemed to look right through mine and into my deepest thoughts.

"You want to help."

I pulled away roughly and shook my head at his accusation. "No. I don't. My brother is among them and I will not place a stranger's life above his." He nodded and released me.

- - -

As the caravan disappeared from my view, I turned back to look at where the knights and Guinevere stood on the ice, ready to take on the Saxon regiment. I sat down against a tree and looked at where Tristan stood. He was the strong type of warrior, who would make a good king and father. I shook my head at the idea and watched as Cynric and his men came into view.

Sitting a little more straight at the thought of seeing my brother again after four months of being parted from him, made me neglect to notice the that the battle had already began. Tristan had deadly aim, as did the other knights, but he seemed only to be aiming for men close to Cynric and I felt my anger start to rise at the thought of him killing my twin brother.

Arthur shouted out for the group to pull back and prepare for battle and I noticed that the tall, healer knight shifting uneasily. I liked him, he and Tristan were the only two who could truly put up with my temper, and that's when I saw him pick up his axe and charge out onto the ice. Cynric was ordering his men to kill him. They succeeded in hitting him, just as the ice began to break and I made one of those spilt second decision that usually got me into trouble later on. Running as fast as I could, I skidded a little when I first ran onto the ice, but continued running. Tristan called out to me, but I ignored him and dropped to my knees beside the hole Dagonet had fallen through. An arrow landed near my leg and I shifted over, just as I reached into the water. He was too heavy and had already sunk to far down for me to grab him. Standing up, I released the buckles of my armour just as Arthur, Bors - a burly, heavy set knight - and Tristan reached me. Before the scout could grab me, I dived head first into the water and gasped at the rush of ice cold water that gushed around me. Opening my eyes, I looked down and noticed Dagonet sinking further into the deep lake. Ice chunks sunk down around me as I swam down to the knight. When I reached him, I grabbed the back of his jerkin and shifted my course, swimming up instead of down. He was heavy and my lungs were beginning to burn as air became lacks. Then I noticed a hand reaching under the water and immediately took hold of it. I gasped in a deep breath of air when my head broke the surface of the icy lake and felt someone pulling me and the healer from the water.

Arms wrapped around me and I looked up into Tristan's placid face. He stood and lifted me up into his arms and began carrying me back towards the other knights. Arthur and Bors following us with Dagonet in their arms. Cynric and the last of his men had gone and I couldn't have even bothered to try and escape. I was cold, tired and just wanted to be warm. Huddling closer into Tristan's arms, I shut my eyes as the cold air made me shiver even more than what I already had been.

"She helped him. Why?" That was Galahad's voice.

"Because he helped me. So now we are even," I breathed. Dagonet opened his eyes for only a second, but I saw him smile at me in thanks.

"We need to get them out of the wet clothes and into warmth, otherwise we might lose them." I rested my head on Tristan's shoulder and shut my eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

"Keep her awake." Tristan shook me and I opened my eyes to glare up at him, but found he wasn't even looking at me. Arthur was watching me with mixed emotions on his face - relief, gratefulness and kindness.

- - -

The knights had ridden back to the caravan in record time, while I lay in Tristan's arms. When he dismounted with skilled ease, I looked at where we were heading. Great. It was another bloody wagon. "I am fine," I protested, trying to get free. He merely held on tighter as he climbed inside. It was empty and no one else appeared to be coming in to join us. But it was when he laid me down, I realised why. He began to undo my boots and remove them. "Do not touch me!" He easily stopped me from struggling, by pinning me to the warm furs, causing me to sink into them. His hair fell over his face, covering both of us like a shield from the outside world. His hands slipped down to the ties of my shirt and slowly began to unlace them. I breathed in at the feel of his hands slipping up under my shirt and my icy cold skin flared a little as his fingers trailed up my stomach and towards my chest. This man was more of a barbarian than what my brother was, and he knew it. He was treating me like I was a fragile, scared, and delicate princess. Something that I was not, and would prove that to him. Raising my lips up to his, I kissed him, gasping as his hands began to rise even further when he lifted my shirt up over my head. I had exchanged a dress for breeches and a shirt, preferring the freedom of not having the dress skirts get in my way. I rolled onto my stomach and murmured out his name as he pressed his lips to my naked back after pulling my hair to the side. I was a princess, and had never actually felt a man in this way, but I wanted this man and he didn't seem to bother about whether I was experienced in the type of thing. This was the type of moment where feelings came to the surface and lovers… well maybe just feelings weren't left hidden or restrained. Then the warmth of his body disappeared from atop me. Turning onto my back with my arms covering my breasts, I found him kneeling on either side of my hips as he removed his weapons and began peeling off his long jerkin. I made to sit up, only he pinned me down. Just as he pulled his shirt over his head, I froze. Toned muscles, hard angles and a broad chest were covered by a sheet of dark hair that moved into a fine line as it approached his waist and disappeared beneath his breeches, leaving me with a feeling of curiosity at what was truly hidden from me.

He laid over me, his chest brushing against mine, sending a heated tremor down my back.

"Tristan," I murmured. At that moment, I felt my breeches being slipped down my legs. Someone cleared their throat from outside the wagon and I quickly pulled a fur over my now completely naked body as I rolled onto my side.

"What is it?"

"The Roman woman said that skin to skin body heat would help to keep her alive," a male said through the animal skin. I noticed then that it was the blonde knight Gawain and I felt my cheeks go bright red.

"I know," Tristan remarked. The footsteps faded and I looked over my shoulder at Tristan. He lay behind me, staring up at the roof of the wagon. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you undress me?" I answered. He sat up on one elbow and looked down at me. He had gone from being a hard warrior to a person who was stripping off our clothing, just to save me from the cold.

"Skin to skin body heat," he said simply and began to unlace the string holding his breeches up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn_it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan_the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Thanks for reviewing everyone the last chapter. Here is the next one. I'm not able to do anything else at the moment other than write, for I injured my knee - again. Anyway this chapter is very heated at the start so you've been warned. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Tristan and other characters_

She looked away awkwardly as he started to slide his breeches down his narrow hips. Rolling on top of her, he stroked her cheek gently, eying her closely from underneath long eyelashes. His jaw was set as he contemplated what exactly he was doing. His duty. A inward scoff erupted in his mind. No. This was not duty. She was Saxon. He should have killed her on sight but he found that he rather liked her fiery spirit and found her to be utterly confusing at the same time.

He swept his hand downward, turning cold skin into heated flesh as he slid his arm around her. His other arm came about her, holding her weakly enough so that she could pull away from him should she not wish for his aid, but he knew that his closeness and body heat would keep her close, rooting her to the furs beneath their bodies. A small tenderness softened him but he knew the lines of his mouth gave away he was still wrestling deep with his own thoughts- focusing all his strength into solving some unnamed and faceless problem. His thoughts were broken only by the sound of a harsh wind now whipping outside and her breathing. A great silence settled between them.

He could feel her small hands tighten around his biceps tighten a little. Impulsively, as though unable to control himself, he lowered his head toward hers. Tristan was wearing down her once fierce resistance with just a look of absolute desire. Did it matter that she was, without doubt, his enemy? Surely one kiss wouldn't drastically change his views. Now when it was beginning to send shocks of extreme heat through his body at a rapid pace. Surely, he could risk this one small moment he reasoned finally tossing away the caution he'd held for so long.

Reaching up, he trailed lean and calloused fingers over her face and felt her tremble. "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you," he whispered, his strong arms slipping round her back. Caging her in close to his body, pressing her firmly against him; chest to chest; belly to hip and a leg slipping between hers.

He knew she'd be able to hear the rapid pounding of his heart. Tristan did know women but not as many as even Dagonet had taken over the years.

Feeling her relax into his embrace, clearly liking the feel of his body heat warming her up. He brushed her hair back from her face as he lowered his head, grinning as she murmured something inaudible as he nuzzled her neck. Moving his lips to the throbbing pulse in her throat, he felt her shudder against him. Cupping her chin in his large hand, he fluttered kisses over her face as her fingers traveled down his corded neck and into the spray of dark hair on his chest.

His teasing continued as he nibbled the lobe of her ear. It proved to distract her more than anything and he felt her arms about his shoulders, running her hands over his back. They threaded into his hair and he looked down at her, a small smirk pulling at his mouth. "Searching for little horns there, little princess?" he asked, arching a questioning brow.

The smirk grew when he saw her blush heavily. "Why, no... I... I just..." She burst out laughing and he chuckled, too; then suddenly his mouth was over hers. Feeling her trembling against him he intensified the kiss turning it into a demanding, insistent own as his tongue plunged into her mouth and his hand kneaded her hip, holding her closer. He knew the proof of his arousal pressed against her stomach.

Firmly he hand his hand over her breast, her skin burning his flesh through the thin furs, sweeping away the last of her defenses. Using his tongue expertly, he deepened the hungry kiss. She pressed her body into his hands, straining against the fur between them. He teased his tongue with hers, groaning lightly as she tasted sweeter than words. Without a moments thought, he tugged down the material and cupped her breast, smoothing his hard, war-roughened palm over it and felt another tremor course through her. While teasing and enticing her with sure strokes, knowing that he had only intended to kiss her but couldn't stop himself from drowning in her.

The feel of hands on his chest, pushing caused him to lean back, his breathing heavy.

He watched her pull the furs back up over herself before meeting his gaze. Hovering above her at arm's length, he surveyed her for a moment, feeling the fire within him return for only a moment before he was able to reign in his emotions. He pulled back and grabbed his clothes. Dressing, he nodded at her, saying, "You should be warm enough now."

He didn't stop to look at her as he climbed from the wagon and fixed himself, however uncomfortable he felt at the moment from the restriction of his clothes. Walking over to where Gawain was leading his horse, he chose to walk off his… well… his frustration.

"You alright, Tristan?" Gawain asked, noticing the expression on his face. The scout didn't answer, only began to fix up his weapons, before noticing that he'd forgotten one of his daggers. He decided that he would get it later, when they arrived at the wall and Eve had been moved from the wagon.

Lancelot rode up alongside Tristan, who after walking a fair distance, climbed up into the saddle and moved to the head of the caravan. Looking at his silent friend, the curly-haired knight chuckled.

"What?" Tristan demanded in an irritated tone.

"'Searching for little horns, princess?' Gawain, Galahad and I could hear you. You like her and yet, she's Saxon. Strange, ain't it," he mused. Tristan leaned down and unbuckled Lancelot's girth strap when the knight turned to look at the wagon Eve was resting in. "Just think, she's nake… Whoa!" His horses' head turned sharply as the knight pulled hard on the reins and suddenly found himself upside down under the horse. Arthur hadn't seen what Tristan had done to his second-in-command, but upon seeing the man's situation he began to chuckle. The laughter made a little of his pain ease away as he stopped alongside the now upside knight.

"Tristan?" he questioned, leaning down to check on the now angry knight. Lancelot had his arms folded over his chest, a sour expression on his face.

"He must've forgotten to double check his saddle straps this morning," the scout retorted. Lancelot turned his head to look at Tristan.

"Horse shit! You undid it!" he shouted. Arthur grinned at his scout and curly-haired knight.

"You might wish to watch your words Lancelot. You are in a bit of a predicament."

"Shut it Arthur!" Sighing as he laughed, Arthur held his hand out to the knight, who took it and slowly disengaged himself from the saddle. Falling onto the ground, the knight stood up and glared at the two who were smiling at him with amused expressions. "Ha, ha, ha! It's very funny, until someone gets hurt," he muttered.

Arthur nodded half in thought and the other half in amusement. "True. And that is usually you."

"Exact…" Lancelot began to reel off curses in Sarmatian as the pair rode off. Since he had been focusing on re-saddling his horse, he never noticed the person approach him.

"He is a beautiful horse," Eve said. Lancelot spun around and looked at her with a half scared, half annoyed expression. Nodding, he turned back to fix the saddle.

"Did you have fun with Tristan, princess?"

Eve looked to where Tristan was riding up ahead and cursed in Saxon. "No. Actually nothing happened. He did as was ordered and left. I am grateful for that."

"You, don't have to pretend like nothing happened. I heard you," he grumbled. He sounded jealous. Tristan turned to look at Lancelot to see what he was doing, but he found Eve placing her hand on the knight's shoulder. He saw the curly-haired man stiffen visibly at the contact. Tristan's body tensed as he read Eve's lips.

"You know, we aren't that different. We're just following orders," she said. Lancelot turned to look at her and smirked, nodding, seemingly in agreement with her.

"But… princess, my orders don't get people killed." He was a womaniser or better yet a ladies' man, he knew exactly what to say to anger a woman quickly, and probably how to make them swoon and faint into his arms.

"Don't they, knight? You kill the natives of this land and my brothers' men, both you killed under orders of Rome. Did you not? My father is trying to break Rome, and he will succeed no matter what he comes up against." He shook his head. Eve opened her mouth to argue, but Lancelot wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he bowed his head to kiss her. Tristan watched the entire thing and turned his horse around and rode over to them, dismounting as he reached them. Pulling the pair apart, he pulled out his sword and placed it against Lancelot's neck, who looked him in the eyes defiantly, his breathing hoarse. Pinned to a tree, the knight's gaze shifted from his now enraged companion to the Saxon princess, who watched from behind Tristan with wide eyes.

"Touch her again Lancelot and I swear, the last thing you'll see will be my sword through your chest!" he threatened. Eve's eyes narrowed at the words and she grabbed Tristan, pulling him away from Lancelot and making him face her.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded. He raised his sword, ready to attack, but upon realising it was Eve, he froze. "Oh, come on - you gonna try to hurt me now, too?"

He lowered his weapon and looked at her, his eyes showing his regret. "I… I… I was only trying to…"

"I didn't make you any promises. If you think you've got some kinda claim on me, think again!" she shouted and pushed past him. Lancelot watched her walk off and then followed Tristan, with his eyes, as the scout stalked away in the opposite direction.

"You brought this all on yourself, you realise that?" He turned to look at Guinevere, who sat on the step of the wagon entrance, watching him. Glaring at her, he walked over to his horse and swung into the saddle.

Tristan ignored Galahad, who was holding the reins of his horse, as the younger man smiled at him. "Remember, Lancelot can never hold onto one woman for more than a night."

Galahad fell off his horse, when the scout punched him in the jaw. "Shut up, pup!" he snapped and urged his horse into a gallop.

Lancelot shook his head and offered Galahad a helping hand, which he gratefully accepted. "Let him have her Lance, she's a Saxon and not worth the pain of fighting between your brothers." The knight shrugged, not really caring about Tristan or Eve at the moment. Gawain approached the pair and clapped Lancelot on the shoulder.

"I don't feel one bit sorry for you. We all saw the way, Tristan acted around her. Why did you have to go and destroy everything?" Knocking the blonde-maned knight's hand away, he growled in answer, "Because he doesn't deserve her. Do you think Tristan is capable of loving a woman, Saxon or not?" The other two looked at each other and shared similar looks.

"He would have been able to at least stop her from wanting to kill Arthur. You endanger your friends, more than you help them, Lancelot," Galahad retorted.

"I do not! You two can go rot in hell for all I care!" he shouted, galloping ahead. Eve watched him go and sighed, resting her head against the wall of the wagon as a smirk pulled at her lips. _Perfect._

Tristan drew his mount to a halt when Hadrian's Wall came in sight. At least now, he could find somewhere to hide away till morning… after he got his papers. When he heard another horse behind him, he turned to find Lancelot riding up to him. He kept his eyes on Hadrian's Wall and ignored the younger man when he stopped alongside him. Neither spoke, nor did they wish to.

Both men held a grudge against each other at the moment, and would rather kill the other before talking again. Arthur rode up a few minutes later, a hard expression on his face.

"What is it Arthur?" Lancelot asked. The commander looked at his second-in-command and scout with a sigh and shook his head.

"Do not worry," he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos:** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

**- - -**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter everyone and I hope you enjoy this one. The next will be long, so please don't get mad if it takes a few more days than usual. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**- - - **

**Chapter 7**

Evelyn

I sat watching as Lancelot galloped off. Sighing, I rested my head against the wall of the wagon a smirk pulling at my lips. _Perfect._ Everything was going just as I had planned. The knight, Tristan, was jealous of Lancelot kissing me, so now they weren't on great terms and wouldn't bother to care about whether or not the other was in trouble. Arthur approached the wagon and I quickly fixed my face into a scowl. He nodded at me and I merely returned it by turning away.

"Why do you insist on making trouble?" he asked me. I turned back to him and tilted my head to the side, regarding him for a minute.

"Well at least I don't fall in love with a whore. Can't you see that she would rather another knight among this group, rather than you?" I replied. He looked further back along the caravan line and I gathered his gaze had travelled to Guinevere. Grinning, I noticed his eyes flash over with distrust and immediately felt my chances of my plan working rise. "Her people are only going to use you and your knights to get their land back. Then what you do think they will do to you?"

His eyes flashed again, this time dangerously. I smirked. "Saxon, do not try and trick me as you have tricked my knights."

"I'm not tricking you. She is a whore; anyone could see that she is more attracted Lancelot, then what she is to you."

He glared at me and rode ahead. Why are these men so easy to annoy? Maybe it was because I'm Saxon, or maybe it had something to do with Rome. I shrugged to myself and watched Hadrian's Wall slowly came into view.

- - -

I climbed out of the wagon and watched as a man wearing what looked like a dress approached the Roman boy Alecto. I noticed the insignia on his ring and drew my dagger. A Roman general stepped into my line of fire and I quickly withdrew into a corner, watching as Lucan rushed over to Dagonet.

"You shouldn't hide. People might get the wrong idea about you," Tristan said, sarcastically as he brushed past me. I glowered and turned sharply on my heel to follow him.

"Maybe I want them to. After all, you seem to be able to skulk around in the shadows and not get into trouble for it," I retorted. He stopped sharply and turned to face me, forcing me to stop abruptly so I wouldn't run into him. He grabbed my arms and shoved me back into the shadows of the wall. I looked around to find that no one was in the hallway and I swallowed heavily. He was right up against me and I felt something sharp press into my side. I looked down to find him holding a dagger. His head lowered to my ear and I shivered as his lips brushed against my ear lobe.

"Because I am a shadow," he murmured, before his hand reached behind me and I felt him turn something. A door opened behind me and Tristan forced me to walk backwards. He kicked the door shut and I looked over my shoulder to find we were in a room. I judged these were his rooms by the feathers that were across the floor and table. I turned my eyes back to his, only to have his mouth crush against mine. I moaned softly and sunk my fingers into his hair as he dropped the dagger and began to unlace my shirt. Everything I had been planning to do on arriving at the Wall quickly left my mind as his hands pushed my shirt off and his mouth moved to my neck. Stumbling backwards as I tried to grab hold of something to support my trembling limbs, I felt his hands leave my chest for a minute as he pulled his coat and weapons off. He kneeled down as I moved to take off his shirt. Taking my hands in his, I rested my head back against the bed post as his lips pressed against my abdomen.

"If you're a shadow, then how can you touch me?" I inquired in a raspy tone. I felt him smile against my stomach and I looked down as he pulled back. Rising with the stealth of a cat, he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Because. You make me feel human," he answered and I moved ever so slightly to the left and sat down on the end of the bed. He may have been a decoy, but right now I didn't care. Heeling my boots off after he had unlaced them, I slid further up onto the bed and he followed on his hands and knees.

"We're enemies," I said. A smile graced his lips and he eased his lower body down onto mine.

"But, we can change that," he replied. I opened my mouth, but he kissed me, silencing my words and making me drown in the sweet taste of his touch. He made me highly aware of his hands on my breasts and his mouth on mine. His hands disappeared from my chest and began to remove the rest of our clothes. Someone knocked on the door and I stiffened beneath Tristan. He stood and grabbed the fur quilt from the end of the bed and headed to the door. Grabbing the sheets, I quickly covered myself with them and hide out of site of the door.

"What?"

"Tristan, can we talk?" It was Lancelot. I stifled a groan and made to stand up, but Tristan raised one of his hands up and he put a finger up to stop me.

"No. We have nothing to talk about." He shut the door on the knight, and I could picture the hurt look on his brother-in-arms face. Tristan walked back over to the bed and stood up when he moved onto it. He looked up at me and I pulled back when he made to grab my arm. "Come here."

I shook my head and made to grab my clothes, but Tristan pinned me to the wall, pain shot through my back at the action and I groaned. "Let me go."

"Do you like him?!" he demanded. I looked at him and shook my head. "Say it."

"Why?!" I remarked. "I don't like Lancelot. Happy?" His shoulders dropped suddenly and his near pitch black eyes slowly turned back into their normal dark brown colour. I looked down and ran my hand up his chest. A soft moan escaped his lips and I smiled. His head dropped back and his eyes shut tightly as my fingers curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. He had his arms braced against the wall, trapping me and supporting himself, and in one quick movement I made us switch positions and smirked at the surprised look on his face. "Just relax," I said. He couldn't seem to relax, for he pulled me tight against his very rigid body.

"Eve," he murmured as he pressed his mouth against mine. I opened one of my eyes and noticed - as Tristan moved me back to the bed - that the last licks of sunlight were disappearing behind the horizon. He eased me down onto the bed as his mouth plundered mine.

- - -

I lay within the circle of Tristan's arms. He was asleep behind me and I ran my fingers lightly across his hand and forearm. Sighing, I moved a little so I was more comfortable and felt the dull ache in my legs start to return. It had been there for a while and I figured it was due to the fact that I hadn't been with a man before this eve. Slowly removing his arm from around my waist, I stood on stiff legs and began to find my clothes. I couldn't let Tristan distract me from my mission, no matter what. I dressed and made my way to the door, picking up the dagger he'd dropped as I did. Glancing back at him, I watched him roll onto his back and shiver at the cold air in the room, despite the fire burning brightly in the hearth. I had fallen asleep earlier; maybe a servant had come in and started it for us. I gently opened the door, hoping not to wake Tristan and give myself away. The hinges creaked and I quickly pulled it further open, ceasing the noises. Shutting it extremely slowly, I turned and found the hall was once again, empty. Making my way down the hall, I turned around the corner and followed the hallway for a few minutes. I stopped when I came to the door marked with a Roman insignia, with the name "Arthur" written beneath it. This was too easy for my liking, but at least no one was in the hallway. Opening the door with the utmost care, I stepped inside and noticed that behind the shades Arthur lay sleeping on his bed, his sword at his side. Parting the pieces of cloth I stepped inside and smiled when his eyes opened. He stood up and drew his sword - the legendary Excalibur. I stepped completely into view and let the cloths fall back down.

"What are you doing in here?" Without saying a word, I moved closer to him, wrapped one of my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to mine. Shock overtook him and I felt his sword arm drop to his side as his free arm slipped around my waist. I smiled and pressed the dagger against his side.

"Fall for every pretty face and you learn that they can have very deadly costs," I murmured as he froze and pulled away slightly.

"You purposely made Lancelot and Tristan hate each other. Didn't you?"

I nodded as pushed him up against the wall, saying, "Well, with those two arguing neither of them will be in the mood to save each other, Lancelot is probably in the tavern getting drunk and I personally know Tristan is asleep. Poor Arthur, all the knights are too incoherent to hear your cries for help."

"I won't cry for help." I laughed. "You love Tristan." My mouth went tight and I looked him in the eyes. He meant it; he was trying to guess about my affection for the scout.

"So what if I do? I will join my people to take this country tonight. Do you really think you can win the battle that is to come?" He nodded and I pulled back, letting him relax against the wall.

"My faith…"

"Damn your faith to hell Arthur! It has not protected you once since we met, so I see no reason for it to do so now." Since I had focused my attention on what he had said about my love for Tristan, I hadn't noticed him pull a dagger out. He grabbed me and in less than a heartbeat, I found myself face door on his bed, one arm behind my back.

"Know this. Come morning, you will be shackled and chained, and on your way to the gallows, Saxon whore!" Glaring at the mattress, I raised my head swiftly and got him in the face, knocking him to the floor. I rolled across the bed - away from him - and climbed out the window. The tiled roofing nearly made me slip, but a hand wrapped around my waist from behind and I found myself meeting Arthur's now cool green gaze. I brought my elbow up into his nose and watched as he fell back onto his bed. I crawled down the tiled roof, carefully finding footholds as I did. Reaching the bottom, I muttered my thanks to whichever Gods were listening as I jumped down into the deserted alley. I watched as three soldiers ran past, along with the knights - including a bedraggled Tristan, pulling his clothing on. Slipping into the shadows, I trailed behind them until they ran up the steps leading to the battlements. Looking around, I noticed Guinevere was not within sight. She was probably off bedding Arthur, taking care of his pain using pleasure.

"It's the Saxons!" I smiled. Now if only I could find a way out of this fort, I would be able to get across the dark field that was separating me from my Father and brother. Keeping to the shadows once again, I made my way across the bottom of the wall, trying to find a secluded area.

"Come on. There must be another, smaller unguarded door someone along here." What luck I had as well. There was one. It was completely cut off from the villages. It must have been a cowherd's way out, by the look all the shrubs and thickets that were overgrown. Removing all the mess of vines and assortment of thorns and other things, I grumbled as they left cuts on my arms and face. Stepping into the dark tunnel, I carefully planned where to step and made my way to the other side of the tunnel. Why did everything always have to be hard when I was concerned?

Once free of the tunnel completely, I found the campfires of my people to be a warm and welcoming sight from what I had seen in the last couple of days. Making sure that there weren't any guards watching, I ran across the meadow that separated the Wall from the Saxon camp. Because my mind had run errant and shifted to the memories of Tristan, I didn't see the Saxon guards until one had grabbed me.

"**Release me!**" I ordered in Saxon. The second guard held the torch he'd been holding up to my face and told his companion to release me. He did and I turned to face them with a glare. "**Where is my Father?**"

They merely pointed the way for me and I smirked, nodding at the pair of dumbfound men. Heading in the direction they pointed, I noticed most of the men moved out of my path as I stalked past.

Just as I guessed, Raewald met me halfway to Father's fire and placed a hand between my breasts, stopping me.

"**You will let me see my Father**," I said firmly. He smirked and moved his ever so slightly and I slapped him, allowing the disgust to show clear on my face. "**Keep your hands off me in future!**" I spat at him - literally - and shoved his heavy bulk aside.

"Pig! Egotistical, bastard!" I hated my step brother, with a vengeance and with good reason to. He was going to be my future husband when we returned and it wasn't something I wanted. Marrying a man I hated was the craziest idea in the world to me, he was my step brother. It was true, his mother married my Father three years ago and Raewald had been treated like he was Father's own son. That even included appointing him as a General. So Raewald, a mere peasant became a royal and General in only a months time. I hated him because Father treated him more like a son than he did Cynric - his true son.

Entering the circle of men that sat around the fire, I froze at the sight of my brother and Father. He had Cynric in a headlock and a dagger to his cheek. Cynric groaned and I saw blood spill down his cheek. Why? The ice! Cynric didn't kill the knights; maybe that was the reason why?

I watched as Father threw the dagger to the ground and moved to sit back in his seat. "Raewald." The Saxon had moved to sit behind Father. "You're second-in-command now. Yeah, you're like a _true _son to me." Cynric stood up and stabbed the nearest Saxon in anger before stalking off. Father looked at him and I ignored him, following my twin quickly, running to catch up to his long strides.

"Cynric." He seemed to freeze up as he turned around. A smile graced his lips and in the next second, I found myself being pulled into his tent. Strong arms wrapped around me and I returned the large hug, smiling as I relaxed when realising he was alright. "Big brother."

"I thought you would never come home," he said into my shoulder. I looked up at him and pulled back, ripping the sleeve of my shirt off and ordering him to sit down. Kneeling down before him I cleaned the blood from his cheek and hit his hands away when he tried to push me away as I made his wound hurt even more.

"You big baby. Take it like a man," I retorted to his insistent protests. He glowered slightly and looked at the entrance when the animal skin was pushed back. Raewald. "Go away!" I ordered through gritted teeth.

He smirked and shook his head. I looked back to Cynric who was glaring at the older man. "What do you want?!"

"To talk - with your sister," he answered. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to him. Pushing on his chest, I send him falling backwards out of the tent, so he landed on his back before the men who were watching with keen interest. I stepped outside and heard the murmurs and whispers among the men as Raewald edged backwards, trying to get away from me when he noticed I had a dagger in hand. I knelt down at his side and placed the dagger to his throat, grabbing a fistful of his hair in order to keep him still. "Keep away from me, or I'll cut out you heart." The cool smile masked my uneven words. I watched him nod ever so slightly to keep himself from being cut and I smirked. "Coward."

I stood up and watched as his gaze shifted to Cynric as he appeared from the tent and stopped beside me.

"I'm not a coward. Cynric is the coward of us," he replied. I laughed and Cynric looked at him in confusion.

"Well, it's your word against ours and well, at least our family is strong. Peasant." His face drained of colour. Everyone knew of his heritage because it had been brought to questioning upon Father's marriage to his mother. Cynric's smile was cruel and brutal. I kept my face placid as I watched him stand up.

He stepped closer to me and spoke: "I'll make sure our wedding night is one you won't forget, Eve." Cynric grabbed him and shoved him away, snarling at the newly appointed second-in-command. Both Cynric and I returned to his tent and I sighed, it was going to be a very long night.


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos:** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

**- - -**

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter everyone and I hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.  
**

**- - - **

**Chapter 8**

Tristan and other characters

The first glimpses of light had awoken Tristan, who was in a foul mood. Though it didn't show in his face, his attitude towards everyone else around him sure as hell showed it. Vanora had even thrown him out of the kitchen at breakfast due to the fight he had started with Galahad when the younger knight had brought up Eve.

"Damn wench!" he grumbled to himself as he pulled on his boots and looked around to see if he'd forgotten anything. Something on the desk caught his eye and he stood up. The door opened just as he made to pick the pouch up. Lancelot tentatively poked his head in and looked at the scout with an apologetic smile.

"Hello." Tristan ignored the knight, hoping that he would go away. "Look. I never meant to ruin any…"

"It doesn't matter. She used me, and you were just mixed in with her plan as well," he interrupted. Lancelot shut the door gently and walked over to his friend and leaned against the desk. He noticed the small, red velvet pouch and picked it up. Tristan watched as his brother-in-arm open the pouch up and reach into it. "That not yours."

The curly-haired knight ignored his companion and pulled out two silver chains. On the end of the first one he saw hung a silver Celtic knot with blood red rubies embedded into the intricate design, while the other was a large cross with Saxon markings engraved into the surface. Lancelot raised an eyebrow and in the second that his eyes moved to Tristan he saw a look of pain cross his friends face. He slowly handed it to the other man. "I'm guessing this is her way of saying she's sorry?" Tristan took the two necklaces and pulled them over his head. Lancelot grinned as the knight looked up into his face while he tucked the pendants beneath his shirt. "You ready to go home?"

The scout nodded and grabbed his things. He stopped Lancelot as they stepped out of the room. "You mention this to any…"

"I won't, promise," he said and the two men clasp forearms.

"Well would you look at these two," Bors exclaimed, pretending to have a heart attack at the sight of Tristan and Lancelot acting like brothers again. "They act like nothing is wrong." Dagonet, Gawain and Galahad were following the heavy-set knight and smiled, hiding their sniggers as Vanora clobbered him across the head with the bag she was carrying. Lancelot and Tristan both grinned as they joined their brother-in-arms.

- - -

Eve looked at Hadrian's Wall and felt something tug on her heart as she realised that last night had been real, all of it had been real - from Tristan to nearly killing Arthur.

"He isn't going to be happy when he finds out," Cynric remarked into his sister's ear. She looked at him and hung her head at his words, shrugging her shoulders.

"I tried Cynric. No one can say I didn't try."

Raewald stood nearby, watching Eve. She bit her lower lip when Cerdic called out to her. Summoning up what courage she could find, she stepped forward to meet her father when he looked over his shoulder at her. "Did you succeed?"

She nodded, knowing what he would do - even if she was his daughter - if she told him the truth. "… I did. Arthur is dead."

Cerdic grinned cruelly from beneath his beard as he looked at Cynric then to Raewald, who were glaring at each other. "I'm pro…"

The call of a Saxon soldier cut him off and the large group of Saxons turned their attention towards Badon hill where the guard pointed. A lone horseman could be seen through the thick smoke and mist. Eve's eyes went wide and she quickly stepped back when her Father made to grab her arm. He noticed his daughter's hand lower to the hilt of her sword and Cynric do the same.

"You lied to me!" he said.

Cynric took his sisters arm and pulled her behind him, shielding her from their enraged father. "How do you even know that is Arthur?" he retorted. The scout went to speak up, but Raewald - knowing that if he didn't, he would lose Eve to his step-father's anger - stopped the scout by grabbing the man by the shoulder and tightening his grip, causing the Britain to groan and try to get free. The gates opened and Cerdic turned to find the rider approaching them. Eve stiffened visibly as she noticed the man was truly Arthur.

"Eve?" Cynric asked, upon seeing his sisters' face.

"It is Arthur." Cerdic looked at his daughter; he'd heard her.

- - -

Arthur's gaze moved to Eve and he noticed the pale look on her face, but couldn't hide the hatred from his face. She had tried to kill him. She made herself invisible by stepping behind her brother and taking hold of his hand. Cynric smiled at his sister's actions and looked at Arthur with keen admiration. He had never hated the man, only disliked him for killing his men and keeping his sister away from him. Still, if this man could survive an attack from Eve, then maybe there was something between them. Lovers? Doubtful. She wouldn't do that to her people. Friends? Not a good choice. Cynric shook his head at the notion. He didn't pay attention to the conversation between his father and the other man, but turned his attention to Raewald at hearing Eve mutter something to him.

- - -

The drums sent the horses into a frenzy of movement. Tristan looked at his brothers. Moments passed and as they calmed their horses, the group of men realised what they were doing. They were running. Acting like a cowardice Roman would; running from their fate. Tristan looked at Lancelot. They were knights, they were also free men. Arthur was fighting, and they were running. The Saxons would slaughter the Woad forces, Arthur would fall and all of Britain would be lost. If they stayed and fought alongside him and defeated the Saxons, they would still be free men - they could go home when the battle had ended. Lancelot looked at Tristan, he knew exactly what the scout was thinking, and he thought it to. _Stay and fight._

Bors looked at Vanora who bit her lower lip, before she nodded at him. The group of children in one of the carriages - Bors children - all watched in despair, knowing exactly what their father and _uncles_ were about to do. Tristan dismounted after sending his hawk out. She was free. Free was something this knight would probably never taste after this, but the bitter taste of battle and fighting drew him, like a siren calls sailors to their deaths with her sweet, hypnotic voice.

- - -

Arthur heard the sound of someone riding up behind him and looked over his shoulder. A smile graced his lips as noticed it was his lieutenant and best friend - Lancelot. No words were spoken between the pair as the Sarmatian reached his friend. No words needed to be said. Five more horses drew their attention and in a few seconds the rest of the knight, including Dagonet, joined them on the hill. Arthur looked at each knight in turn and nodded to them, knowing how hard a sacrifice such as possible death over freedom could be. He had made his choice last night and now it seemed the men who had willingly followed his every command were going to stay and fight alongside him as free men. He reached down and drew Excalibur from its sheath and raised it high in the air.

- - -

Eve watched the last of her brothers' infantry head into Hadrian's Wall. "They're dead men." She heard him whisper and took hold of his hand in her smaller one; her thumb traced the small tattoo on the skin between his thumb and forefinger. It was of a wolf and identical to hers. They had gotten them when they'd turned sixteen and Cynric had drunk too much while Eve had played along, not realising at the time in her drunken stupor that the tattoo would be permanent. Cynric however hadn't objected to it, in fact he'd found the sight of his sister upset over a small tattoo amusing. Cynric tightened his grip on her hand and smiled.

"Why is it you always seem able to make me feel better?" he asked.

She shrugged, looking up at him. "What are little sisters for?" He nodded and turned his attention back to the Wall, upon hearing the screams of his men. "Don't get yourself killed in there," she mumbled. Cynric hadn't heard her and she wasn't game to repeat it, not when Raewald was trying to hear what they were saying. Eve pulled her hand from Cynric's and drew her sword. "We're going to fight."

"We might not have to," he said. She merely pointed ahead, using her sword. Only one Saxon soldier made it out of the Wall - barely alive. He stumbled his way towards the remaining army and finally fell to the ground a few feet from them. Eve couldn't hear what he was saying, but the look on her Father's face said it all. Raewald stepped forward a few minutes later and brought his battle axe down on the soldier, killing him. Cynric glared at him, following his step-brother with his eyes. Eve looked at the soldier and heard the command to move out and followed her twin brother, who had drawn his sword.

- - -

Tristan sat a top his mount, watching as the second - much larger - unit of Saxon soldier rushed through the gates. He turned his eyes towards Arthur and then over to where the Woads where lined up on the forest's edge. He'd shot down the British scout earlier and now was trying to find one certain Saxon among the army.

"She's in there, Tris," Lancelot murmured. The scout nodded, but continued to search for the long, hay coloured hair. She would be near the very end of the army. And after a minute, he found the person he was looking for. Tristan turned his attention back to Arthur.

- - -

"Eve stay with me," he ordered. Cynric and Eve looked at each other. Eve's heart leapt into her chest and she watched her brother and step-brother head in the opposite direction to her Father. "No arguments." She sighed and followed her father. Noticing her father staring off towards the forest, she followed his gaze and found the knights hidden by the thick smog from the burning hay piles spread throughout the battlefield. Cerdic headed in the direction of the knights and Eve followed. She had already followed her heart and look where it had gotten her, now she was following orders, like everyone expected her to. When it came down to it, she would kill Tristan - even if it meant giving up the thing she wanted more than anything in the world. _I'm sorry _she thought, knowing Tristan couldn't hear her thoughts, but it was worth a try. The sound of horse hooves, thundering across the ground brought her from her thoughts and she only just managed to miss being hit by a familiar sabor. She looked over her shoulder and noticed Tristan turn his horse and look at her. He nodded his head at her in a challenge and Eve responded by raising her sword up and smiling cunningly at him. The armies spilt apart, battle formations weren't a tactic in this fight. It was attack or fall. She ducked the Woad axe aimed for her head and turned to meet the Woad. Her sword sliced across his abdomen and before he fell, she slit his throat. Looking through the battle she searched for two men. Both were very distinguishable among the mass of bodies. Their armour and appearance were enough alone to make them stand out among the war.

"Cynric!" she called, trying to find her brother. "Tristan!" She couldn't lose them. Before she could move another step, an axe came into her view and she ducked just in time to lose a few strands of her hair. Guinevere smirked and tackled the other woman. Eve groaned as she hit her head on a shield that was lying on the ground. Guinevere punched her in the face, Eve returned the blow and grabbed the younger woman and slammed their foreheads together. If hurt both women, but Eve recovered quicker and flipped back up onto her feet.

"I don't want to fight you," Eve said. "I just want to find Cynric, and Tristan."

"If I find your brother. I'll kill him," the Woad hissed in response.

- - -

Tristan swung his sword around. It connected with the King's blade and the pair pulled apart. Looking at the Saxon Lord - whose daughter had dug a wedge into him that he couldn't seem to get rid off - he tried to find a weak spot on the man's body. "Tristan!" He heard his name be called from somewhere on the battlefield, but he couldn't turn away from the Saxon, he was formidable and Tristan had been fighting, while the king hadn't not even broke a sweat. He was going to be hard to beat.

- - -

Eve saw her brother from across the fire that separated them. He was fighting Guinevere, and he looked to be winning. Now where Tristan was fighting? Her father was probably still in the safe… She spun on her heel and looked over to where she knew her father had before earlier. Eve's eyes watered from the sight of Tristan and her father fighting. It was something that should not been happening. Tristan was not meant to fight her father. He would die and she would end up being taken back home, if Cerdic survived. She couldn't bear to even think about the idea of losing him. She threw the nearest Woad to the ground and stabbed him through the stomach. Climbing to her feet, she weaved her way between the fighting and kept her eyes trained on Tristan, trying not to lose sight of him or her father. When she reached them, she found Tristan on the ground and her father picking up the knights sword. She stepped up to where Tristan was trying to crawl away and looked at her father. He was standing before her and the look in his eyes described everything that he thinking about her. She raised her sword up and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You'd betray your own country for…"

She interrupted him. "Yes. As a matter of fact father I would and I am." He lunged and she parried as best as she could only to be brought to her knees from beneath the force of her fathers attack. She groaned and looked up her father, her eyes holding the pain and regret she felt for doing this, but he merely glared down at her.

"Both my children take after their whore of a mother. Weak and full of emotions," he said. Her eyes narrowed and with a sudden surge of energy, she forced him backwards as she stood up. He looked at his daughter and only saw a warrior, full of anger and hate. Tristan lay on the ground, bleeding heavily, and Eve looked at him, then to her father. Tristan had given her something she would never forget, what had her father done for - NOTHING. All he had done was treat both her and Cynric like they weren't even his children.

"Why do you hate Cynric and I so much?" she questioned. Eve then saw it, the expression flash across his face and eyes. "Answer me! For once in your life!"

"You're not mine." Eve froze and stared at her _father _and felt her entire world around her start to fall apart. She wasn't his. Cynric wasn't his. He wasn't their father. This was not what she was actually thought he would say, but still when she looked at him, she saw that regret, pain and remorse still lingered in his eyes. She was pulled to the ground by Tristan and Arthur met Cerdic's sword. His arms wrapped around her, holding her head tightly to his chest as she watched Arthur and Cerdic fight. Her eyes were wide and the minute her gaze shifted to Cynric, her heart leapt into her throat. Tristan looked down as the woman in his arms began to struggle to get free of his grip. As she tried to get free, she called out Cynric's name from across the distance. Tristan released her and Eve scrambled to her feet. The minute she found her footing, she rushed in Cynric's direction as he and Lancelot fought over one of his swords, Lancelot was winning the struggle and Eve just managed to shove him out of the way. Cynric collapsed against her and she put a hand on his stomach and felt something wet and sort of sticky as it dried on her digits and palm. He groaned as she eased them to the ground and put his head her lap. Stroking his cheek, she felt tears start to slide down her face and she tried to stop the crying only to have him reach up and wipe them away.

"No worries. I got to see you again and that's all I wanted," he said. She smiled and felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, Eve met Tristan passive gaze. He was being supported by Bors, and Cynric turned his attention to Eve and Tristan. "Look after her for me. I don't want her joining me anytime soon. Give me a few years peace first." He laughed slightly and stiffened as the movement made his stomach tighten in even more pain, groaning he shut his eyes and felt a hand grip his. Opening his eyes, he looked at where his sister had hold of his hand. Their tattoos by the way she had hold of his hand looked like they connected. "E…"

Eve felt his body go limp, heard his breathing fade and buried her head into his neck as it finally all sunk in. Her brother was dead. The only person in this hell she called a life who truly understood her. She cried, ignoring all the people around her, ignoring the pride that usually stopped her from crying, she looked up as someone stopped in front. Looking up, Eve came face to face with Raewald. The minute she saw his face, she knew that what Cerdic had told her was completely true. Both men had the same expressionless faces.

"Eve…" He made to grab her arm, but she withdrew glowering at him.

"Keep away from me!" Tristan, with the help of Bors stepped in front of Eve, followed closely by Lancelot being held up by Arthur and Gawain. Raewald nodded as he backed away from the group, before turning and heading for the forest with what remained of the now decimated Saxon army. Arthur looked at Lancelot, then Guinevere, before turning his gaze to the group of knights and Saxon woman knelt on the ground.

"We need to get back to the Badon Keep."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos:** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

- - -

**Thanks everyone for reviewing the last chapter. I am finally able to start updating again. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter, the next one will be soon. Leave a review, suggestions are welcome as are normal reviews.**

- - -

**Chapter 9**

_Evelyn_

**  
**

As soon as we were inside Badon Keep, I found Tristan's rooms - being the only room aside from Arthur's that I knew of - and collapsed onto the floor as the door shut behind me. Leaning against the door, I felt fresh tears slide down my cheeks as the effects of Cynric's death came and hit me full force. I had never felt so much pain before. It was worse than being whipped by the swords master back home. Leaning against the wall, I shut my eyes, willing time to turn reverse and give me my brother back. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I rested my forehead against them and breathed in raggedly. The door was pushed open after a few minutes passed and I looked up to find the youngest knight - Galahad - standing in front of me. He smiled gently at me, but I glared in return, not feeling one bit as nice as I normally would be.  
"What?" I questioned heatedly, not bothering to be polite. The knight looked out the door before stepping inside and shutting it.  
"No one expects you to be at dinner, but would you allow the maids to bring you in a bath," he answered. I looked at the young knight who had chosen to sit on the bed directly opposite me.  
"I don't care," I remarked, not caring to look at him. Nodding the knight stood back up and left the room, not bothering to say anything back to me as he did. I was glad. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. It opened and three servants covered with dirt and smoke carried in a bath tub, followed by some maids who brought in many buckets of heated water. Once the servants had left and the bath was filled did I actually begin to remove my blood spatted and dirty clothing. Once completely unhindered by clothing, I slowly eased myself into the hot bath and sighed heavily as the hot water and steam began to ease my minds of what had happened today. A cloth soaked with the bath water suddenly pressed against my back. I jumped in shock and turned my head to find Galahad sitting on a chair behind me. "What are you doing?"  
"Being nice," he replied. I turned back around as he used the cloth to manipulate me into relaxing and letting him finish what he was doing. "You should try it some time."  
I pulled a face at the wall, mouthing what he said in reply. "I don't like being nice."  
"Really? Because being mean doesn't suit you at all," he said, trying to stir up some sort of conversation.  
"I don't want to talk," I growled, pulling away from him and snatching the cloth from his hands. I heard him sigh heavily and stand up. "Is he…" I looked down for a minute before looking back up at the knight now standing at the door. "Is Tristan alright?"  
"You can ask him yourself when you're cleaned up," he retorted before leaving the room. I huffed and dumped the cloth into the water and stood up. Grabbing the cloth laying across a chair and looked at the door when it opened. The knights; Arthur, Gawain, Bors and Galahad, along with their Squire Jols. Covering myself with the large cloth, I stepped from the bath and watched as Arthur stepped into the room.  
"Arthur?" Bors questioned.  
"I'll be fine. I just wish to speak with her, alone," he answered. He shut the door, leaving a room filled of tense silence and the two of us staring at each other. "Why?"  
"Why what?" I remarked, letting the towel drop as I grabbed the dirt covered breeches and made to pull them on. Arthur had turned away when I had done so, but chose at this time to speak.  
"There is a dress, hopefully to your size, in the wardrobe in the corner." Looking at the man, I padded - still naked - across the floor and opened the wardrobe. "Why… did you save Tristan?"  
I pulled the dress on and reached back to lace it up, only Arthur was already taking up the strings and tightening them. "Thank you."  
"You didn't answer the question," he said. I glared in reply as I shut the wardrobe doors.  
"Because he saved my life, you all did," I muttered. Arthur turned me around suddenly. His eyes were fiery and I looked down, not wanting to look at him. "Let me go."  
"Will you try and kill again?" he questioned. I shook my head.  
"I have no need to kill you anymore." I pushed his hands away only to have them take my face between them and pulled me closer to him. Inches from each other, I could smell the blood and sweat on him and it was starting to make me nervous. "I better go and find something useful to do." He let me go after a few minutes of tense silence, before finally releasing me. Once into the hallway, I looked in both directions, wondering which way the infirmary was. Sighing, I chose to head right, not bothering to ask Arthur which was the right way.

- - -

I was in luck, heading right had led me straight to the infirmary. Slowly opening the door, I looked inside to find a group of healers running around. I had always found it strange that they managed to stand the site of other people's blood. I didn't mind that I received glares from most of the Woads, they never bothered me, and I knew Guinevere was my ally at the moment.  
On two cots, in the very back of the infirmary, lay two familiar men. Walking over, I sat on the edge of Tristan's cot and took one of his hands between my two smaller ones. It was warm, thankfully.  
"He woke up when they moved him onto the cot." I looked at Lancelot who was lying on his back, his head turned towards me. Quickly releasing Tristan's hand, I shifted to sit on Lancelot's cot.  
"Forgive me." He raised an eyebrow at me and I realised he didn't understand what I was talking about. "For all the trouble I caused you."  
"I think I should be the one who is to apologise. I was the one who took your brother from you," he replied. I shook my head and smiled.  
"I should have known not to let him go into battle. I could have stopped him and I didn't, I kn…" I trailed off, stopping fully when a groan from the next cot drew my attention. Tristan's eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at the ceiling. I looked at Lancelot who in turn looked at me.  
"Tristan?" he asked. The knight turned his head and looked at Lancelot and me, more me than his friend. "How ya feeling, scout?"  
"Fine." He made to sit up, but the healer rushed over and pushed his shoulders back onto the cot. "I'm fine, let me up!"  
I swallowed thickly. The healer was stubborn, but the minute Tristan threatened him, the man reluctantly released him and the scout sat up and eased his legs onto the ground. I looked at him as he tried to stand up. He wobbled and probably would have fallen onto Lancelot if I hadn't stood up and caught him. "Lay back down. Please."  
"There are others who are more injured than I, who need this cot more than I do, Eve," he told me through gritted teeth. I looked down my nose at him and let him go. He wavered again and nearly fell over, but I caught him again.  
"I just proved my point. Get back on the cot now!" I ordered, pushing him back down. He clucked his tongue, clearly annoyed. "I don't care what you want right now! You are not allowed out of that bed and so help me I am just in the mood to hog tie you to it." His face went blank at that and I thought that I was now staring down at a child. Groaning, I stalked out, slamming the door in the process. I heard the protests of the people, but couldn't care less about them. 

- - -

Bodies still lay scattered across the battlefield; many were only the dead now. The injured had been moved inside to be treated. There were hundreds more dead than there were injured or living and it tore at my inside to realise that my people now had no leader. The nobles would be tearing each other apart over who would be the next king, and as I knelt beside my bother, I grinned. Taking Cynric's body back, along with… Cerdic's and their rings around my neck, I would be the next ruler. Arthur? Would he help? After all that I've done to him.  
"Lass?" I looked up from my brother's body and up to the knight standing beside me. It was the burly knight, Bors. "Ye going to be alright?"  
"I'm fine." I looked at Badon keep, lying in the distance. "Would you help me do something?" The knight knelt down on his haunches, and I smiled at him. "My brother and… Cerdic. Would you help me take them home?"  
"Lass, that's not very wise. Some Saxons will not like the idea of you bringing back their warriors." I looked at him; he was smarter than I had first thought.  
"Exactly. I want to challenge the man who has taken Cerdic's place. By law, my brother and I are the rightful heirs, no matter what people say. I'm not about to leave my country in ruin. Rome has taken from me, my brother, my… they took Cerdic, my mother, everything from me. Knight, are you not sworn to help those who cannot help themselves? I'll admit that I am not helpless, but I cannot take on Raewald and his followers with the help of you knights," I pleaded, taking hold of his arms. The knight sighed and helped me to my feet. Bending down, he grabbed Cynric's body and groaned under the effort as he lifted the man onto his shoulder. Leaning over, I kissed his cheek, whispering my thanks, making him blush and me laugh. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the knights, Woads, Romans, etc. I only own characters that aren't from the King Arthur realm, i.e. Evelyn, Wolfram, etc. Thanks to ZELINA for getting me back into writing this. Written so when it says _Evelyn _it's in her p.o.v. when it says _Tristan _the story will be in third person p.o.v.

**Videos:** To anyone interested I made a video for this story, a fanfic trailer. I also have other videos, all fanfic trailers that you can look at also. Some of the stories the videos are related are posted on here also. The link to the video is; (you'll need to remove the spaces, I can't put the link of here otherwise) h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 1 b Q l 7 H 3 A p k

- - -

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, I am updating a lot more frequently at the moment, so the next chapter will be up soon. Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
**

- - -

**Chapter 10**

_Tristan and other characters_

Looking up at the ceiling, he thought back to earlier on and found himself thinking about Eve. Her mouth-watering curves had been visible by the dress that she was wearing. Lancelot was awake and must have been feeling better for he was flirting with one of the young female healers, who sat on the edge of his bed, giggling at his stupid jokes. Tristan turned his head away, the mere thought of Lancelot and the healer making him sick.  
"How do you feel?" Looking to the end of his cot, Tristan found the Woad woman standing there. Without answering, he looked back to the small window just within his vision. Guinevere clucked her tongue and sat down on the side of the cot. "You don't like speaking to me, do you? Because I'm a Woad." She was right. Despite that he had fought alongside both the Woad princess and her people, didn't mean he had to like them? "Well, Arthur asked me to tell you to rest now, because he and Eve are heading for the Saxon lands, and he wants all his knights ready." Not waiting for him to say anything to her, Guinevere stood up and left the room. Lancelot looked from the door to Tristan, who was laying on his back, clutching the pendant hanging about his neck.  
"You shouldn't be so mean to her. She is only doing what Arthur asked her to," Lancelot told him. Tristan shrugged, not bothering to pay attention to his kinsmen. When Lancelot fell back to sleep, Tristan pushed the covers back and after making sure that no one was watching him, struggled onto his feet and looked down at the bandage covering his middle. Groaning as each step he took caused him pain; Tristan reached the door and slipped out. Something bumped into him, causing him to inhale sharply and pull away from the person trying to hold him up. It was Eve.  
"Back to bed," she ordered. He looked at her in defiance, shaking his head. "Fine." She opened the door, took hold of his arm and pushed him inside. Shutting the door, Eve lead Tristan towards the cot. Both knights were the only two in the room, having been moved into a spare room in the knight's quarters to make room for more injured people in the infirmary. Reluctantly doing as she ordered, he sat on the edge of his cot and looked up at her.  
"Happy?" Tristan asked. Eve turned and made to leave; only he took hold of her arm. He slowly drew her down into his lap, pushing her skirts up around her thighs. Swallowing heavily, Eve took hold of his hands, stopping him from doing anything further.  
"Tristan. You're injured, and need to rest, not do this." Ignoring her, he pulled his hands free and threaded a hand into her hair at the nape of her neck.  
"I'll stay here, if you stay with me." She couldn't believe what this knight was saying; her first thoughts of him seeing her again wouldn't have been like this. His hand slid up the silken skin of her thighs, making her moan very softly and move her hips instinctively against his. He turned slowly - as to not pull on his stitches - and laid Eve down on the cot. 

- - -

Lancelot slowly opened his eyes. He heard noise coming from Tristan's cot, but they were sounds that Lancelot knew all too well. Easing himself onto his stomach - facing the wall - Lancelot put his fingers in his ears, hoping to block out the noise and leave Tristan and Eve alone. He grinned though, for the simple fact that Eve seemed to be turning Tristan into a human being, more than an animal, like he had first thought his friend was. 

- - -

Eve laid her head against Tristan's chest, smiling. He was breathing raggedly, worn out. Easing up, she raised a hand to his cheek and lightly ran her fingers over the tattoo. "No more fun until you are better." Chuckling, he groaned when the action caused him pain.  
"I don't think I'll want any more fun for a while anyway," he replied, pulling the cot's thin sheet over them. Eve giggled at him and eased her self against his side and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at where Lancelot lay and went quiet, before turning back to look at Tristan.  
"I should get dressed, before the healers come back," she said, trying to get up. He stopped her, holding her to down with strength she thought, earlier on, that he wouldn't have with his condition.  
"Sleep. I'll wake you before they come in." Taking a wary look between his face and the door, Eve settled back into his grip and shut her eyes. 

- - -

Arthur looked up as Guinevere shut the door and walked over to the desk. "Were you able to speak to him?"  
"In a way. I don't think he likes me all that much," she answered. Laughing slightly, he took hold of her hand and pulled her into his lap. "Have you found any maps that will be of use?"  
"Yes, there are a few. Why are you so curious, Guinevere?" he remarked, looking up at her. She shrugged and turned to examine the maps, knowing Arthur wasn't going to let her go.  
"I'm coming with you. You need an ally you can trust. I know your knights would follow you through hell and back, but when they are around that Saxon woman, there are different," she said. Arthur's head fell back as he tried not to groan.  
"They feel her pain. She has lost her brother, how would you be?"  
She scowled and folded her arms across her chest, saying, "It's different. We are different. If I lost my brother to this war, I would be fine… I would still grieve, but at least he would have died protecting something."  
"Guinevere, can you not see? He was protecting his sister, as Lancelot protects me during battle," he retorted, making her face him. She pulled away and walked over to the window.  
"Have you seen whose body your knight, Bors, carried from the battlefield yet?" she questioned ruefully. Arthur stood up. He hadn't known of Bors even going near the battlefield, so how on Earth could he have known about his knight bringing a body back.  
"No, Guinevere. I have yet to leave my rooms, since I have been searching through countless piles of maps and not seeing to my knights, as I should be doing," he quipped in return. She huffed in annoyance and stalked to the door.  
"Well, I was not the one who agreed to help the Saxon. Think about that, Arthur Castus." He winced when the door slammed shut behind his lover. 

- - -

Eve felt knuckles brush against her cheek and opened her eyes. Tristan lay on his side, smiling down at her. "Hello. The healers have gone." Her eyes went wide in shock and she sat up slightly, holding the blanket to her chest. "Don't worry." Lancelot was sitting up, downing some food and drink. He started to laugh at Eve, who looked like a rabbit caught in a bear trap.  
"Eviee no one saw anything, Tristan made sure of that," the curly-haired knight explained as he held out a piece of bread for her. She smiled and took it when her stomach growled. She took one bite from the piece of bread and began to chew as she held the other bit out to Tristan. The knight completely forgot about Lancelot and leaned forward, taking the piece from her fingers with his teeth. Eve swallowed thickly as his teeth caught one of her fingers between them for a brief second before letting it go and he looked at Lancelot, who was smirking as he tried to focus his attention on something other than his friend and the Saxon. Eve rolled over onto her stomach and smiled at Lancelot who returned it as he talked with Tristan. She looked up as the door opened and Arthur slipped inside.  
"Hello. I see Tristan is feeling better," he mused, smiling at Eve when she blushed.  
Lancelot burst out laughing again and threw his cup at Arthur's head; only he caught it before it hit him. "It was the only way she was able to keep him in bed."  
"Ah! So, what did you wake up, or were you just lucky enough that Tristan told you that?" Arthur retorted, sitting on the edge of Lancelot's cot, facing the three people. Lancelot shrugged as did Tristan, neither answering the question. "I'm going to help you, Eviee." She looked at him in surprise when he called her Eviee, Lancelot, she could have guessed calling him that, but not Arthur giving her a nickname. "We'll leave when everything else is sorted out. So… until then, rest and prepare for the journey." Eve rested back into Tristan's arms as Arthur left. Lancelot looked at the two and very sluggishly climbed from the cot, one of the blankets around his waist. Raising an eyebrow at him, Eve shook her head when she noticed the large wooden bath in the corner, thankfully out of her sight. Lying down, Eve gazed up at the roof. Her eyes shifted when Tristan leaned over her and she watched him. His pain showed clearly in the dark eyes before her, and it scared her to see him showing any emotion, especially pain.  
"You're in pain," she said, raising a hand to his cheek. The scout covered her hand and leaned down to kiss her gently.  
"Don't worry about me. You should go. Lancelot and I do need to rest." Nodding, she grabbed her dress and looked around. Lancelot was resting back in the hot water and Tristan stood up, dragging a blanket with him, one already wrapped around his waist. He held it up for her to dress behind. Standing up, Eve quickly pulled on the dress and saw out of the corner of her eye, Tristan toss the blanket aside and turn her back to him. He deftly tied the laces on the back of her dress. Eve turned and kissed him on the cheek, leaving the knight frozen in place as she grinned and walked out.  
"You like her… more than you want to admit, because you're worried that you'll fall madly in love with her, and she'll break your heart," Lancelot predicted, earning a sour glance from Tristan. Chuckling, Lancelot rested his head back against the wall behind him, shutting his eyes as the warm water began to wash away some of his pain.  



	11. Chapter 11

**This is a note going out on all of the stories so there if you receive a number of updates, this is the reason.**

**Okay all, well I am pretty much giving up on writing stories on this profile. **

**Aside from the fanfiction story: The Silver Lining all the others will eventually be deleted. And "Beyond the Grey Horizon" will be published under my new account once I have finished revamping the chapters I presently have written. The same might go for All That I'm Living For, An Enemy's Daughter and A Lion's Heart; if I ever feel the motivation to rewrite them and rework them. Blind Faith has already been moved over.**

**With that said I am saving the downloadable versions of all the stories into a folder and to those who would like certain stories or the "wrestling folder" I can happily send you them. This is my rough plans, I still am undecided on the matter; I may end up writing to one or two of the wrestling fanfictions that I have up (Little Darlin' and such) but otherwise, I just cannot be bothered with struggling and sending myself nuts with trying to complete most of this fics. **

**Ladies, this does not mean that I have never appreciated your support and the itty bitty bit of success that I gained while writing a number of these fanfictions but I am moving forward to write actually novels with the hope of getting them published one day.**

**I love you all so much and as I said, if you would like certain copies of fiction or the fandom folders I will be saving them all to. Let me know asap!**


End file.
